


Hissing Hug

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snakes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普和蛇的故事。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Hissing Hug

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：偶然产生的斯内普养蛇脑洞，不适勿入，其中关于养蛇的内容不一定科学，但蛇不太好养活是真的。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

故事要从一个周日午后讲起。

西弗勒斯·斯内普从对角巷抱回了他的第一条蛇——嗯，抱只是一种修辞。准确地说，他是在店里花一个小时挑中那条墨西哥黑王蛇，再花一小时选购种种必需品，然后回到办公室，等着店家将蛇装在箱子里传送过来。这是对于蛇类运输最稳妥的方式，店家特地提醒过如果打算带着蛇幻影移形或乘飞路网，必须选购那种奇贵无比的抗震隔热封箱，而且必须在养熟之后。否则对于蛇这种脆弱的生物来说，颠簸一趟可能就会吓到呕吐绝食，跟世界说再见了。

“这可不是我为了赚钱吓唬客人。”莫拉莱斯先生警告道，“你不会想知道每年有多少无辜的蛇因为愚蠢主人不信邪死掉的，从一时兴起想养几条到变成成熟的养蛇人，中间往往隔着好多蛇的性命。”

斯内普当然不是那种蠢货，他做足了功课，并谨遵莫拉莱斯先生的叮嘱，在蛇到货后让它静养三天，不碰少看，然后投喂冻幼鼠。开食很顺利，斯内普长长地舒了口气，开始考虑给小家伙起什么名字。

2.

那对麦格来说是个值得铭记的早晨。

她原本是来找魔药教授商量格兰芬多和斯莱特林使用魁地奇球场时间安排问题，却发现年轻同事应门时面色焦虑，提醒她注意脚下，而且屋里的温度明显被严格地限制了。麦格不由多问了两句，毕竟你很少见到斯内普急得团团转。

“你对尽快找到一条蛇有什么建议？”

事情是这样的，斯内普昨天给长大了一圈的弗朗西斯先生换了个培育箱，不料小家伙晚上竟设法越狱了，遍寻不着。

“我发现他失踪的时候第一时间封闭了房间，但还是不能排除他昨晚就已经从门窗缝隙溜出去的可能性。”斯莱特林院长，像个无助的新手爸爸那样念叨，“我太粗心了，外面有猫，有那些小孩，普林斯还可能在钻出箱子时撞破了鼻子……”

“你说到猫的口气让我感觉有点受到冒犯。”麦格有点好笑地说，“看看猫能帮你什么忙吧。”

她以阿尼马吉形态满屋嗅探，最终在一摞坩埚的最底层发现了那条蜷成一团的小黑蛇，鼻子的鳞片的确有些撞伤。作为报酬，斯内普慷慨地许诺接下来两周斯莱特林队都不会跟格兰芬多队抢球场，不过米勒娃私心认为，西弗勒斯撅着腚趴在地上慢慢把心爱的小宠物从坩埚里弄出来的景象，已经足够作为报酬。

3.

哈利也有幸（或者不幸）分享过这种难忘的回忆。

被发现是蛇佬腔后不久，斯内普将他叫进了办公室，哈利忐忑不安，琢磨着自己最近又干了什么会被关禁闭的事。但如果魔药教师是为了关禁闭，他通常会在把他叫走的时候就直接宣布原因，给马尔福充足的时间在他获准出来前想好如何嘲笑他。

“这些是我饲养的魔药材料。”斯内普说，同时哈利正跟那些蛇（起码七八条）互相干瞪眼。

“哦，我是要处理掉它们吗？”哈利盯着一条一看就很毒的眼睛蛇问，它顿时惊恐地竖起了颈部的皮肤，箱子里的其他蛇也紧张地动了起来，哈利才意识到自己无意间说了蛇佬腔。

“这就是我把你叫来的目的。”没听懂刚才那句话的斯内普让他跟着自己来到培育箱另一侧，那儿卧着一条没精打采的幼年蟒蛇，“问问她哪儿不舒服。”

哈利错愕地瞪着斯内普，斯内普的表情逐渐扭曲。

“有什么问题吗？”

问题多了去了，但直觉告诉他最好别问。哈利依言照做，他俩相对嘶嘶了半天，男孩感觉到身边的斯内普有点儿不耐烦了，但迫于不好打断又只能忍着。

“有点难，她，呃，不太会说话。”哈利解释道，“像个小孩。”

“她就是小孩。”顿了顿，斯内普用一种哈利没听到过的柔和腔调说，“问出什么了吗？”

“再给我一会儿。”

魔药教授安安静静地等待着，但哈利能感觉到对方盯着蛇的目光，他有点儿不情愿地转身面对老师，不知道该怎么解释沟通的成果。

“她说……腿。”

斯内普震耳欲聋地沉默了一下。

“我看起来很像白痴吗，波特？”他轻声说，预示着大概一百分的扣分，“她没有腿。”

“她羡慕你的腿！”哈利飞快地说，“还有手，这二者对她来说是一样的。总之，她想要四条腿，但她一直没有，这就是为什么她很沮丧。”

4.

庞弗雷夫人想：如果我有罪，请让法律制裁我，而不是让西弗勒斯·斯内普扭扭捏捏地问我怎么给蛇装假肢。

两天后，斯内普破天荒地给格兰芬多加了二十分（尽管不是加给哈利），让我们姑且认为他是成功了吧。

5.

罗恩和赫敏被迫服从指令走开后，哈利冷冷地瞪着面前的男人。

“我是又要被关禁闭了吗，教授？”

“不是禁闭。”斯内普生硬地说，“我想请你帮个忙。”

哈利错愕了一阵，记起了四年前的事，“——是为那些蛇？”

斯内普点点头。

“要是我拒绝呢？”他说，斯内普就像挨了一巴掌一样，“你羞辱我，嘲笑我，贬低我父亲和西里斯，然后叫我去跟你的宠物说悄悄话？如果我拒绝，你会给格兰芬多扣分么，先生？”

斯内普的面色青青红红，哈利都奇怪他怎么没当场爆炸。

“你想要什么？”男人咬牙切齿地问，“加分？”

“我不需要从你那儿得到任何东西。”哈利抱起胳膊，“找别人照顾你的宠物去，我还得去做你给我留的额外作业呢。”

“他们不是我的宠物。”

哈利忍不住哼了一声，“没有人管魔药材料叫‘她’，还用那种语气跟他们说话的。你甚至连自己爱他们都不敢承认，你到底有多可悲啊？”

他知道自己越线了，斯内普一会儿都没说话，哈利犹豫了一下，还是咽回那句“现在我可以走了吗”。

“‘她’有名字，叫梅兰妮。”黑魔法防御术教授说，“他们的确不是我的宠物——他们是我的朋友，大部分时候我可以通过肢体动作跟他们交流。丽兹最近流产了，她身体没受到太大的损伤，但一直不动弹，我想知道她究竟出了什么问题。”

唉，好吧，他跟那些蛇又没仇。

6.

哈利跟着斯内普穿过他的办公室，进入饲养蛇的小房间，比起上次，这里的设施更齐全了，梅兰妮也长大不少。一见他们进来，上次被他吓到的那条眼镜蛇就开始撞玻璃。

“它问我能不能换个地方跟丽兹聊天。”哈利转述，“蛇佬腔就像是某种……更高级别的语言，会盖过一切其他声音，他们听到就必须服从。所以如果我是来找丽兹的，就不要吵到其他人——其他蛇了。”

这话听起来怪冷酷的，但他面前是条蛇，还能指望什么呢？斯内普几不可察地叹了口气，哈利不由觉得对方也同意。

“告诉普林斯忍一忍，这与他无关。”

哈利忍了忍没吐槽这个名字。

“还有，普林斯说比起蛇佬腔，你对丽兹说话更管用。”他继续，“丽兹能听懂人话，对她来说你只是在说另一种语言，但你们是对等的。换成蛇佬腔……我不确定接下来这句什么意思，大概是说会像伏地魔想跟食死徒交朋友？”

斯内普的脸明显抽搐了一下。

“告诉丽兹，这是为了能够了解她的意思。”男人说，“我愿意对她说话，但我没办法听懂她的回答。”

哈利点点头，走向那条独处一箱的水蚺。丽兹个头很大，不过他这辈子还没怕过蛇呢，而且不知道是否错觉，他能从她眼中看出悲伤。

7.

“她不是为她未能出生的孩子难过。”哈利告诉斯内普，“她觉得自己让你失望了，丽兹不但能听懂你说话，也能读懂你的温度和表情。她知道你很盼望她的孩子降生。”

斯内普点点头，哈利看出了动容。他不觉得蛇是像猫或狗那样常常会对主人产生感情的动物，这对斯内普来说一定很罕见吧。但目前为止，斯莱特林院长还只知道一小部分。

“丽兹她……爱上你了。”哈利又说，斯内普全身一震，“她无法控制地想接近一个巨大、滚烫的生物，她以为自己生了病，生下孩子就能治好。她一直是个怪物，她的同类都是没有感情的。”

慢慢地，斯内普抬起一只手，放在嘴边。他看上去只是在沉思，但哈利突然读懂了他，就像从那条蛇脸上看出表情一样，他意识到这位大脑封闭术师是在奋力压下自己的反应。

“对她温柔些。”哈利现在完全站在为丽兹考虑的立场上说话了，“安慰一下她，用简单的单词和句子——”

“我听得懂你的意思，波特。”斯内普说。

8.

学生走后，斯内普来到水蚺的箱子前，半蹲身体。

“我真应该更早领悟的，丽兹，毕竟我知道那是什么感觉。”他低声说，“身为一条蛇，却爱上一名人类……”

丽兹半抬起头，斯内普试探地将手伸进箱子，她嘶嘶着，慢吞吞地缠上他的胳膊。

蛇与蛇的拥抱，也能产生温暖吗？

（全文完）


End file.
